


Soft breath, beating heart

by Angelgun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hair-pulling, Strap-Ons, Top Kendall, this is a joke that i kinda got into tho, this was kinda bad im sorry haha, this was so odd for me to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelgun/pseuds/Angelgun





	Soft breath, beating heart

It's a mess of tangled bodies as Kendall and Harry open the door to the house. Their lips reconnect in a hot wet kiss as Kendall kicks off her heels and comes back down to Harry's height. He does the same with his brown boots. Kendall slides her hands down Harry's back until she reaches his ass and squeezes each cheek through the tight material of his jeans until Harry slips out a soft moan into Kendall's mouth, backing his hips into her hands. He reaches behind himself and grabs Kendall's hand and drags them both upstairs to his bedroom.

 

Kendall pushes him flat down on the bed and straddles his hips. She slowly unbuttons his shirt, kissing each part of skin that she exposes until she makes her way up to his lips. Harry moans and bucks his hips up as Kendall puts her hand around his throat applying a small amount pressure.

“What do you want Harry?” “Hmm, tell me.”

 

He just moans out and turns his heads to the side, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“You don't have to tell me because I think I know just what you need”, she whispers out into the skin of his collarbone.

 

She crawls down his legs to unbutton his pants.

 

“Are you wearing anything special for me?”

 

He turns his head to look back at her.

 

“Yeah, yeah”, he says with a small smile.

 

“I could tell just by the look in your eyes today, that you were wearing something very naughty.”

 

She unbuttons his jeans and pulls the zipper down revealing a little bit of the golden crème silk panties he has on. She pulls his jeans down and off his legs, throwing them on the floor.

 

“God, you're so pretty.”

 

She rubs over his cock through the panties, hard and leaking precum where the tip pokes out of the top of them. Harry slips his arms out of his shirt and throws it to side laying back down again.

 

“T-touch me, please.”

 

“Be patient,” she says sternly.

 

She spreads Harry's legs, settling between them. She puts her hands on his soft thighs, raking up and down them. She places kisses on his cock while she lays her thumb over his hole through the fabric, slowly adding pressure until Harry's thighs tremble and threaten to close his legs again. Her thumb moves in circles on his hole.

 

“Ah, fuck,” he grunts out.

 

“Did you want me to eat you out? Is that right Harry? Just like I would to a pussy.”

He squirms at that and looks her in the eyes. “Y-yes, please, please,” he begs out.

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please eat me out?” he questions out softly.

 

“Almost.”

 

“Eat out my pussy please?”

 

“Perfect.”

 

She coaxes him to get up so she can lay down. “Sit on my face Harry.” He situates himself so his back is facing the headboard over top of Kendall's face. She places her hands on his hips and pulls him down, pushing the panties to the side. She uses both of her hands to spread his cheeks and licks a broad stroke over his hole. Doing it again and again until Harry is grinding down on her face begging for more. She pushes the tip of her tongue in making Harry moan and grind down more so it's deeper. She stops and pulls Harry's hips up.

 

“What are you doing? Don't stop. Please,” he drags out.

 

“Wouldn't you rather have my fingers?” “Yeah, please,” he whimpers out. She grabs the lube from the night stand. She pushes his panties to the side as she folds Harry's legs up to his chest and lubes a couple of her fingers. She rubs a finger over his hole and slowly pushes it in, watching Harry intently. When he grinds into it she starts to move it in and out adding another one when she feels he wants it. “Want another one?” She moans out into his thigh, biting it. “Yes, more, more.” Three fingers work in and out of him now, opening him up. “God, just fuck me,” he moans out. “Don't want to hurt you,” she says. “I'm ready, please, I promise.” “Your wish is my command.”

 

She sprints to the closet leaving Harry a whimpery mess on the bed. She just realized she was fully clothed and slides her jeans and shirt off. She reaches into a box and pulls out the strap on and slides it up her legs. Popping the realistic looking dick into place. She walks back over to Harry but this time she straddles his chest.

 

“Want you to suck me off.” He responds by just opening his mouth. She rubs the tip against his plump lips then pushing it inside. She watches as he hallows his cheeks around it and slowly fucks into his mouth. He looks up at her though his lashes and Kendall loses it, fucking into his mouth faster, almost making him gag. “I love fucking your dirty little mouth. Love watching you struggle to breath as I fuck your throat.” Tears start to prick up in Harry's eyes when she stops and pulls out the now wet cock.

 

“Want daddy to fuck you? Shove his big cock in your tiny hole. Fuck you until your crying for me to stop.”

 

“Yes! Please! Fuck me.”

 

She moves down his body and back between his legs again. She grabs the lube and coats the dick with it. She aligns her dick with Harry's hole and slowly pushes the tip in. She slowly jerks of his cock while she pushes the rest of it inside him. She hovers over him as they wait for him to adjust, his legs wrapped around her waist.

 

“This is what you wanted right, my big cock splitting you open,” she says as she rocks her hips slowly back and forth.

 

“Yeah! Fuck me, c'mon,” Harry pants out.

 

She pulls the cock almost all the way out just leaving the tip in then slams back into him, eliciting a loud moan from him. She holds the panties to the side and fucks into him hard and steady. Making him moan high pitched whenever she hit his prostate. She puts her hand around his throat waiting for him to respond. When he nods his head yes she grips his throat. Borderline choking him as she fucks into him.

 

“Turn around, I want to fuck you on all fours,” she says as she pulls out and slides the panties off his legs.

 

He gets on all fours and arches his back moving his ass in a tauntingly slow way.

 

“You look so good, so beautiful.”

 

She lines up with him and pushes in. The fake cock was pushing up against her pussy in just the right way so she fucks into him a again but harder. She grabs onto his hips tightly and fucks into him mercilessly. One hand's on his hip and she brings the other one up to grab his now shorter hair.

 

“Harder! Everything harder!” he shouts out.

 

She fucks into him harder, holds his hip with a bruising grip, and yanks on his hair hard enough she probably pulled a couple strands out. She's so turned on right now, could come any second. She loves being rough with Harry.

 

“I'm gonna cum,” Harry moans out.

 

“Gonna come all over daddy's cock, Harry? Do it. Cum for me.”

 

Kendall pulls his hair extra hard as he comes untouched. Making his tummy and the blanket under him dirty. His arms collapse under him as Kendall keeps fucking into him, reaching her climax. With a thrust into Harry's red and sensitive hole she cums with a loud moan. Slowing down her movements until she collapses over his back and slowly pulls out.

 

She moves off him and turns him back around. Some of his hair is stuck to the sweat on his forehead, his cheeks are red, and his eyes look to be somewhere else.

 

“Are you okay princess?” She asks comforting.

 

“I'm good, like really good and.. tired,” he rasps out.

 

“Good, so am I. I'm gonna clean us up a little then we can go to sleep.”

 

“Mmhm,” Harry hums out, sated.

 

 

 

 

She wraps her body around his and rests her chin on his shoulder as they doze off.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
